gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Artie Relationship is the romantic relationship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams. They began dating in Wheels, but Tina broke up with him in between seasons one and two so she could date Mike Chang. Their relationship name is known as Tartie and Artina. they were so cute Overview Tina and Artie were friends long before joining Glee, maybe because of their intellect. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his wheelchair. Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie meanwhile feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter, and the two became friends. Artie thinks that they have something really important in common, but after a date together in Wheels, Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappointed and angers Artie, who breaks off the relationship. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends (although not as close as before as Tina is not seen pushing Artie around in his wheelchair). Later, Artie becomes a bit sexist and doesn't treat her well which leads to her "going over the edge," but Artie later apologizes, and the two make up. In Dream On, Tina asks Artie to be her dance partner after he reveals that dancing is his dream. Tina tries to help Artie walk and the two research the topic, but find much to their dismay that technology like that won't be available for a very long time. In the end a disappointed Artie pulls out of the performance and tells her to find a new partner. She asks Mike Chang, who is known in the Glee Club for his skills as a dancer. In Journey, after the glee club loses Regionals, Artie reveals that Tina was his first kiss. On the summer holidays Artie is a terrible boyfriend and neglects Tina, so she dumps him for Mike Chang which lowers Artie's self esteem and inspires him to try and join the football team (Mike is a member of the football team). For a long time, Artie is not allowed to join, and remains jealous of Mike and desperate to win Tina back. In Britney/Brittany, Artie has a Britney Spears fantasy in which Tina is regretful about their breakup. By the end of the episode, Artie is on the football team. In Duets, Tina asks Artie to be her duet partner, but he has started to see Brittany. Since this development, there has been little to no addition to their relationship. Episodes For Tina can often be seen pushing Artie's wheelchair around most of the time, even appearing together before the Glee Club even began. Jenna Ushkowitz and Kevin McHale are great friends off-screen, and Jenna Ushkowitz has admitted she doesn't like Tike. Kevin said that Tartie should "always be together". Kevin and Jenna also support no H8 together. Pilot Tina and Artie sign up together, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet.She spells Artie "Arty". During the song Don't Stop Believin', Tina spins Artie around in his wheelchair so he is able to join in with them. Acafellas After Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of Glee Club, Tina immediatly quits with him even though Dakota had not insulted her yet. Preggers After Mr. Schuester gives Tina the solo Tonight, Artie looks over and gives Tina a proud smile. Wheels At the beginning of the episode Tina is seen staring at Artie tying his shoelaces. Also, at some point in the song Dancing with Myself Artie leans over and stares directly at Tina. When the Glee Club is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows and at last the two go on a date, which culminates with a kiss- albeit it ends with a confession by Tina that puts their new found relationship on hold due to hurt feelings. She still has feelings but there might be romur going around saying that they might get back together The Power of Madonna After realizing his mistreatment of Tina as a girl, Artie apologizes to her and asks her out to which she accepts with a kiss. Dream On Tina tries to help Artie achieve his dream of becoming a dancer by including him in her tap dancing work. Tina holds up Artie when he is walking on the crutches and apologizes when he stumbles. They later kiss by the bus and Tina gives Artie with research that may help him with his condition. After Artie realizes he will probably never walk again, he tells Tina he doesn't want to embarrass her and she picks Mike Chang as Artie's replacement. Artie looks on sadly as Tina and Mike dance together. Journey They're often seen holding hands, like in Somewhere Over The Rainbow, and before To Sir, With Love Artie and Tina look at each other as artie states that tina was the first girl he kissed. They harmonise together during to sir with love. Audition Artie is visibly upset when tina dumps him. Tina does however admit to Artie "I think your great," but craves respect and a man with abs, something that Mike seems able to give her. Britney/Brittany Artie is visibly upset by Mike and Tina kissing. In Artie's fantasy, Tina apolgises for dumping him and asks for him Duets Tina asks Artie to be her duet partner, although he refuses, in private while talking to Brittany, he admits he's not over Tina. When Tina gets rejected by Artie, she looks very upset. Furt When Tina finds out that Brittany and Artie are officially dating, she is upset by this. Special Education When Brittany and Mike are asked to dance with each other, Tina and Artie both think they are seeing each other and cheating on them. Finally, Tina and Mike and Artie and Brittany continue with their respective relations. They smile at each other during the Dalton Academy Warblers performance of, Hey, Soul Sister. A Very Glee Christmas When the glee club finds out Artie is walking, Tina starts crying and whispers "Artie?"- showing that deep down inside she still cares for Artie. Comeback Tina gets excited when Artie starts singing ''Somebody to Love'' even though Mike has not started dancing yet. Episodes Against Wheels Artie is very upset that Tina lied about her stutter. The Power of Madonna Artie finally forgives Tina for her previous confession of her fake stutter but quickly follows this with a rude comment to which Tina gets extremely angry about and confronts him in the hallway. For much of the episode, he is misogynistic towards her. Audition Tina ends her relationship with Artie and starts a new one with Mike Chang. At the end of the episode, Tina and Mike dance alone in the music room. Britney/Brittany Tina and Mike share a kiss to see that both have white teeth. While Rachel sings The Only Exception they are seen cuddling. Duets Tina and Mike sing together, while Artie is trying to hook up with Brittany. Never Been Kissed Tina begins to passionately kiss Mike in private. For his part, Artie wants to win back Brittany . Furt Artie and Brittany are officially dating, while Tina is still with Mike. Also, Tina and Brittany give massages to their respective boyfriends for the beating they received from Karofsky. Special Education Brittany and Artie share their first real kiss, while Tina and Mike continue well with their relationship and share an "Asian Kiss". Silly Love Songs This chapter is seen as Mike and Artie have become good friends, and also decided to dedicate a song to their girlfriends. Tina on the other hand, dedicates a song to Mike where confessed by his love through tears. Comeback Artie and Mike, after Valentine's Day, are courting their girlfriends, Tina and Brittany. Quotes "I would get down on one knee if I could." ''Artie, The Power Of Madonna ''"I really admire you, Artie. I had no idea how difficult this was." Tina, Wheels "H-H-How did it happen? You don't talk about it much." ''Tina, Wheels ''"My mom and I got in a really bad car accident when I was eight. She was fine but I've been in the chair ever since. But I want to be very clear.. I still have the use of my penis." Artie, Wheels "I think the way I was objectifying Tina may have sent her over the edge." ''Artie, The Power Of Madonna ''"My eyes are up here! I am person with feelings, get out of my grill! My growing feminism will cut you in half like the righteous blade of equality!" Tina, The Power Of Madonna "From the get-go Artie & Tina's drama has been more serious as opposed to the superficial stuff of fighting over leads in glee. I think that''s the good thing about the show -- we portray the different kinds of relationships. I feel like Artie & Tina are the Cory & Topanga of Glee. They’ll always be together." ''Kevin McHale ''"How is that a bad thing? Maybe if we seem more dangerous, people will stop flushing my glasses down the toilet." ''Artie, Bad Reputation ''"No you sound good, I sound like someone just put tap shoes on a horse and shot it." ''Artie, Dream On ''" I can't believe I just bought tap shoes!" ''Artie, Dream On Pictures: 03 tumblr lig0rbrT2A1qabcsoo1 500.png 03 GleeEpisode212.jpg Artie+tina=artina.jpg Cute.jpeg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg Images-2222.jpeg Images1212.jpeg TartieFramePic.jpg Tumblr ku81l24L9P1qzcnljo1 500.jpg Tumblr l0w1m153rK1qa9qj5o1 400.jpg Tumblr l6qi252qDg1qbqyivo1 500.png 17744 harry-shum-jr-jenna-ushkowitz-y-kevin-mchale.jpg Artie_Tina.jpg tumblr_lifnkrbESS1qg7f27o1_400.gif Artina - Can't touch this.gif Artina - only if you can imagine it.gif Tartie.png Artina - Bus.gif Artinapic.jpg Tartie - Every single cap.png Artina gif.gif Artina - Class.gif Artina - OTP.png Category:Relationships